Painted Blue Scrawled In Blood Tainted In Black
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Torn was the hazy fog causing them to not see, and in doing so each one was gifted with possibility of a truth scrawled in blood for all of them individually to see , and taunt them in by itself playing out to life within their by chance,the moment faced with your worst fears while drawn to the lure of a demons lulling ,inescapable grasp, and speaking of what was to come. Adv./Rom.


Painted Blue, Scrawled In Blood, Tainted Black

Chapter One

Simply Words

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sun beat it's searing rays upon the lush expanse below it's glorious awakening , enormous ball of light within the skies of blue. Many were already about within the broad vast area holding the borders invisible to the eye , but knowingly as to where the beginning told of its start , where the village's end ceased ,and thus the occupants often were already set upon their regular routines with the new dawn's rising. Through the camouflage of the budding leaves blowing in ther distant breeze , with their companion of weathered branches that reached upwards to the still far away fluffy white puffs dotting themselves freely within the nearby heavens just out of reach, and weaving into the forest encompassing them dirt paths weaved. Upon one of them, older than most could conceive to exist providing passage in the coming duration to carry unimaginable numbers of forgotten footsteps onto their unknown destinations, but now leading a group of six towards the entrance of the village

Returning from yet another pull to the same lure in promising a looming threat consuming a single shard , and containing hopes of gaining ahead much closer to an end of a evil entity , carrying the taunt with it to have their durations to the life granted to them ,to be freed from the stillness it taken with what was wordlessly asked of them to make the torment cause by it , nevermore. Although a piece of the jewel had been acquired within their travels, but the kill prior to its retrieval had been odd to say , without argument , and since then had left a ominous remain , one having a tight hold upon each one in the group, but it was never shared openly with the exception of upon the travels ensuing their return , a pathetic attempt held with them with a reasonable desire to prove to themselves that what was seen was a form of deceit by forcing conversation . Thus rather than the allowing the threatening ,impenetrable numbing quiet consuming the area around them it was chosen to do otherwise.

The discovery , when coming to the place where the fragments signature brought them wasn't immediate , actually it was delivered during and towards the tail end of the small battle that rewarded them with another sliver of the jewel. Each member of their formed pack , as they stood in stances ensuring the follow through of another attack upon the one whom opposed them gathering to reform , and purify such a powerful object with time, had a moment of individual contact with the beast in front of them , offering something in return for the damage made known to it by the apparent wounds gifted in the weapons refusal to granting its request,made true with the very short contact made by its eyes, but with every individual sentiment laid a distinct truth .

During the time of the pull, trapping each one to do nothing but to remain contact with its devouring will emerging within the orbs catching them unawares , and left defenseless to the lure that was shown when the time came. It was later found that with the strange behavior displayed when their opponent had grasped a hold them tightly , without having the ability to move , claiming the order of which the peculiar events occurred , and with whom , but to disclose what was given out into the open to the others was almost impossible for the unimaginable pain it threatened to say it aloud , acknowledging such possible happenings to be true. While the one was obviously incompacitated by the demon's payment for their reluctance , the other's continued to fight , as they tried to rouse the daze holding them still , only to do the attacker's bidding.

The first was the demon slayer , Sango . Catching its attention as the boomerang made of bones , contrived from kills of demons of the days past , and when it's contorting eyes met with hers, drawing her in consecutively , all had become still , frozen , as if immediately her next movements were prevented by invisible strings keeping her taunt, forced to stay in her spot in a almost defensive position awaiting the return of her weapon. As the path's direction captivated her within its deceiving depths, on the outside their companion began to follow the demands that were unable to be disobeyed , and the flow of her swing of her hirotkotsu weaved around so that its intent was redirected the aim to fly towards that of her comrades.

The same had befallen upon the others in order of the demons chosen plight to be evoked, and had taken on dire results accompanying the injuries received , as the duration of the unknown plot was commencing onward, but with it came entangled with a strand of simple words , twisted with a visual to further convince the receiver of its awaiting individually created malevolent deliverance. Noting it's end , one couldn't control the thrust of swiftly arising emotions created by the event , nor stop the uncontrollable shivers rushing through them afterwards , and for the immediate willing ignorance that what was shown to each one separately , merely couldn't happen by strict force , by the ones who were made to partake such sight. At the motions delivering the being mixed between many breeds of demons, demise , and as his remains scattered amongst the earth upon their being tossed within a soft breeze carrying them, one things was for certain . Attempting to recall the events told with the battle , neither could remember as to what they were fighting in the first place, only what laid behind, but each one knew it was something, just not exactly what .

' Strands of fate wishing to repeat itself awaits on the coming destructive wind.'

' Carried by the shard , dies by the same hand that provokes it to it's dark nature.'

'Devouring flames , leaving nothing but never ending ash holds captive of the growing dark.'

' Stolen of its light , left only in thrown remains breeding animosity , surrounded in its existence in blood , darkens the soul's plight.'

' A child left in the shadows , chased by reoccurring nightmares'

TBC...


End file.
